Kato Sakamoto
Sakamoto Kato (加藤坂本, Kato Sakamoto), is a male ghoul formerly affiliated with the Anteiku and currently an Aogiri Tree member. He is known to be a university student studying graphic designing in his last year. Formerly known by the CCG as Vulture (ハゲワシ, Hagewashi) his new CCG tag was changed to Abaddon (アバドン, Abadon) due to various reasons. Appearance Kato has two very distinct appearances, one is for his fake life, the bit where he goes around and is nice to everyone. He parts his light blonde hair in the middle, wears somewhat good looking clothes, mostly what a normal student would wear to make him look a bit more harmless adding his trademark item that consists in a red cloth scarf wrapped around his neck most of the time. Walking a bit bend and his head down, his hair often falls into his eyes. He has very blue eyes, nearly a burning pure blue, but he hides most of it behind contact lenses (Transforming them into yellow) that are prescribed because he is near sighted. Not enough to have to wear them, but he has accepted them as evils to accept and useful at times, since his eyes are always looking hungry. With the duller blue and nearly yellow added it looks more soft, even if there is still a mysterious charm to them. His other choice of appearance is with wilder hair, a slightly open shirt or jacket if it´s cold and worn out jeans, not with holes but noticeably colored at the right places. Usually he let´s his contacts in, unless he is hunting when he needs all the light he can get to see. But it is not uncommon for him to take them out either if he goes partying with the plan to find someone to have fun with. He sometimes even wears black glasses if he plans to just hang out at the club. Adorning his left arm is a celtic knot tattoo adorned with greco-romanesque flower patterns. More tattoos can be found on his back, a large mass of knots and images closely resembling a winged sword, and a feline tribal tattoo just above his left hip. Another tribal tattoo can be found on his right arm covering whole of it. Personality Welcome to the little house of horrors that is the brain and being of Kato, or had been, maybe still is... Since he has fallen in love against all hope once more, he has changed to quite some degree, he has learned to genuinely smile again. He always cared about those around him, but since he has become a father, this has extended to his family even more, maybe a bit overprotective, able to go to all extremes to keep his family intact. He loves his children and soon to be wife and cares about those around him, always eager to meet new people in one way or another, separating love and lust from those encounters is very easy for him. Loyal in love and generous with his lust. Having no moral compass or if you may find such a thing in him, a skewed one, he enjoys but does not mind murder of the most brutal kind as long as it gets the job done. He has few ambitions above something he can do right away and his only big ambition had been a secret. But due to him now having a family has been thoroughly fulfilled. which he would not even tell his mother or brother and would also not mention to his family, but having such a huge family all of a sudden and finding the love of his life, having met her before already even though she does not remember. The little pride he has about himself is put into mediocre things like wearing different clothes each day, never smelling like a butcher after a warm day and other such things mostly focused on his appearance. The biggest part of his pride is his family and raising his kids to become good and independent little geniuses. Kato smokes, but actually hates smoking, it is just that each time he tries to stop he finds himself with a cigarette in hand again anyway. Kato works as a graphic designer for a magazine on the dangers of ghouls, sowing as many falsified informations as he can for fun. A salad and a bloody nearly raw piece of beef are his favorite, least detested meal if he has to deal with humans. He is a half from many continents and has more passports than any normal person should have, some with fake or different names. Since his mother saw it as necessary, Kato also underwent the usual school experience and learned all kinds of languages directly from her. Background To be revealed. Abilities *'Binge Eater:' Kato always dreamed of being a normal boy who can play and go to school. He always wanted to have a normal life but seems like it will never happen. Instead of that... under the "cute boy" mask is covering a monster that is killing innocents who don't know how lucky they are, those who don't give a damn about their human lives. They don't understand the mean of how special they are and they will never know how ghouls feel. Seems like you don't need to be hungry to kill. Kato finally understood what's like to be a ghoul, killing and devouring everyone that destroyed their special thing. And trust him... there are loads of them. More than that... they already destroyed it so it will not be a tragedy if MKato is devouring them. Taking away what they gave up to. Prepare to meet your faith. *'Cannibal:' Being a Binge Eater means to eat right? Humans or ghouls it's all the same anyway. That's what MKato think right now. His first cannibalism act was back in the Labyrinth, while fighting with other ghouls he took a bite from one. Stamina and stuff... regeneration... something like that. Well... first time he thought ghouls are disgusting. Second time, Kato got badly injured by an unknows "vigilante". He should've stayed home. And to get him regenerated, the vigilante granted him to take a bite off her hand. And of course... to get rid of that nasty slice that was covering his stomach he took a bite from it. And since that moment... something made him snap in interior. Something destroyed his mind a little. Everything comes with a price after all right? *'Choreographed:' Though Kato has an intimidating air about him he still does have his soft edges here and there. One of those soft spots is for the art of dancing. Ever since he was a small child he’d been fascinated with it, watching videos on it every now and then, and sometimes even practicing on the dance games in the arcade when it wasn’t too busy that anyone would recognize him. Taking this into account in conjunction with the training and experience, he has begun to put this latent talent to use both in performances for Aogiri and on the battlefield as he whips around with a dancer’s grace to his step. This particularly allows him to dodge some blows fairly easily that may have otherwise seemed lethal to others, as well as dealing highly coordinated blows from his kagune "Scythe". *'Linguistic:' Due to Kato’s well-bread education he has developed the skill to speak multiple languages fluently, and moreover has developed an aptitude to learn other languages with a certain level of ease relatively quickly at that. Among the languages that he already does know include his native tongue – Japanese – as well as English, Chinese, Spanish, Italian, Latin, French, Russian, Ukrainian, Dutch, Korean, German, Vietnamese, Romanian, Arabic, Irish, etc. Furthermore, Kato has a way with understanding and mimicking dialects, in-part due to his photographic-memory, and having heard them spoken previously. That being the case, save for a few languages, in most instances he speaks them as well as a native speaker would. So when it comes right down to it the world, quite literally, is an open book to his and if it isn’t he certainly has the keys to unlock its secrets within that mind of his. *'Swift Wind:' He was born to run. With literally explosive amounts of leg strength, the linear dash now appears as a long-range glide, much like that of the Reaper himself and the character can perform leg maneuvers that might appear supernatural to some others, such as short wall jumps to help reach higher places. *'Bloodrush:' With substantial experience and work, the Ghoul is able to readjust their position at a superhuman speed based purely on their natural ability. To the untrained eye, it can seem as if they teleported a short distance or performed an unnatural attack out of nowhere. However, this drastic feat has a highly draining effect on the Ghoul's energy and costs 1/3 of their stamina to use over the course of two rounds. Relations Powers and abilities Despite being an Ukaku and retaining the ability to release ranged attacks, this kagune was made specifically to cut. It's sharp edges are known to cut even through dense quinque metal and even through weak Koukaku. It is capable of leaving notches in some of the toughest Koukaku around. It's real charm however is it's enhanced stamina. Kato's kakuhou is large, allowing for extended use giving his the ability to outlast even a Koukaku if he doesn't fire a single shot. His ranged attacks are also denser and more powerful compared to most ukaku. Hand-to-hand combat *'Aikido Certificate:' Kato is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, being a skilled Aikido practitioner. He's an experienced fighter that excels in blocking and dodging enemy attacks, as well as utilising grappling moves and techniques. Kagune *'Ukaku:' Kato posses an Ukaku kagune, that is formidable at all ranges. His kagune, unlike other Ukakus, produces relatively small projectiles that are 30 cms long. He can propel these projectiles at ridiculously speeds and at very long ranges while being very accurate, but it takes a considerable toll on his stamina which results in him only being able to use it to shoot a limited amount. Kato's projectiles are very energy-consuming not just because of their size, but also because they don't dissipate like normal Ukaku projectiles. However this can't occurre often (See Weakness) (See Gallery for a full preview of his Kagune). *'Weakness:' Sad to say, Kato's kakuhou was damaged when he was younger, allowing for a few things to occur: * -First off, Kato's kagune lost it's shape or the bony frame which maintained the shape of the gassy cells that now made up his kagune, leaving his kagune to constantly waste RC, quickly depleting his stamina. This is lessened by allowing the cells to crystallize. * -Crystallizing his kagune enhanced it's cutting ability but sacrificed it's free-flowing quality which can become a hindrance to Kato himself as it would often cut into his own skin if he's not careful. In order to avoid this, he makes a point to crystallize only parts of his kagune, normally the edges. Though it's a lot less effective in preserving stamina, at the very least he's not hacking at his own back or arms when fighting with his kagune. * -RC cells seeped out from his torn kakuhou. Whenever his kagune was activated and left in it's misty state, Kato could move and react faster. There is however, a limit to it's use. Prolonged use already depletes his stamina by so much. Add to this the strain of having electrically charged RC cells running through your veins and tripling the speed of electrical signals through your nerves can lead to very painful consequences. Hybrid *'Sebone of Rinkaku:' This rinkaku kagune is made up of a pair of smooth, ivory, segmented tentacles reminiscent of a spine with retractable, ridge-like dorsal features. The liquid-like muscle beneath each segment is a bright green with your occasional yellow-green pulsing through the veins from the base towards the tip looking similar to lightning... aaaaand trust me that is every bit as shocking as lightning.... It's tip resembles the hooked tail of a scorpion, or a magatama with three sections that can fan out and look similar to a claw. Quotes During his life Kato actually said some useful and sometimes the last words a person heard. * "Lust makes you hard, love makes you strong" * "Now that we settled it down, let's get back to the first page. What will your faith gonna be?" * "You are comparing a ghoul to a human, is that what you are doing? How could you do that? Easily, you got a quinque, I got a kagune. Let's see who wins." * "You are right. I am not a human, and I never was. Nor that I want to. I killed people, those who were pure, those who simply fucked their own lives. I took something from them, something that I always wanted and they didn't. If anything, you want to call me, call me a demon." * "I haven't chose the life that I am living and I lived for years, she actually chose me. And now that I see what it became, I start to get used to everything." * "Why are you trying to run? You are just hurting yourself more." * "The big rotating this is called Earth. This is our world now. In this world, who is the real monster? Us or them?" * "If you give up, that's the end of the game. What goes around, comes around." Gallery kagune.png|Kato's Kagune Sheet goes to Lea Otomori aka Blurrr <3 Bibliography Trivia * Yes, his eyes are yellowish. *He got his father's eyes and his mother's hair *He's a friggin fashion disaster *He stitches his name into the inside of the collar of every single one of his shirts *His Italian vocabulary includes: Cazzo!1, Mamma Mia!2, Ciao!3, Buona Notte4, Merda!5, Cavolo!6, Vaffanculo!7, Stronzo!8, Magnifico!9, Sì & No10 wants to learn Italian for real one day, not knowing it off his photogenic mind 1Fuck!, 2an expression of surprise, fear, rejection or joy, 3Hello! / Bye!, 4Good Night, 5Shit!, 6Holy Crap!, 7Go Fuck Yourself! / Fuck you!, 8Asshole!, 9Magnificent!, 10Yes & No *He curses a whole lot when he's angry *Yes he got a a voice sample > https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0xsQ7R_bNw